The Final Journey
by Vampire12397
Summary: This is just a random story set after last sacrifice. My first Fan Fic hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Final Journey**

Disclaimer: These characters and dialogue belong to Rachelle Mead. I simply own the plot. 

Rose Pov

"Roza Wake up… Come on get up."

I know that voice. It's the voice of my sweet, sexy, muscular, Russian god. I know I should listen and get up but after our long night of well… pretty sure you can guess…

"Rosemarie Hathaway move your ass out of that bed or ill…'

"Or you'll what?" I said in my most cocky voice.

"Come on Comrade you should know by now you do not scare me"

"Rose Rose Rose YOU should know by now if I mean to be scary I can be" He said with that sexy smile of his.

He's right I've seen him at his worst. Two years ago I had received a letter from Victor Dashkov threatening both of us. Trust me I know how scary my Russian god can be.

"But I know what can get you out of bed."

The mischievous look he had got me thinking… Then it hit me

"You wouldn't dare." I had a death glare on my face but he didn't look frightened. He was actually smiling. Bastard…

"Oh but I would." He stuck his had out. And dangling from his finger tips were my pride and joy (aside from him and Lissa). Chocolate glazed doughnuts.

I dove out a bed right as he turn to run out the door. Damn he's quick. I slowly walk out of the room awaiting a surprise attack. But when I don't get one I go back into the room. I look around the room then I spot my peace offering. His duster. I run over to my in table and grab my zippo lighter. I have for all intents and purposes I defiantly do not smoke.

I walk out of the room very slowly with the zippo and duster in my hands.

"Come out come out where ever you are Comrade. I have something you want you have something I want." As I'm walking down the hallway I hear foot steps behind me. I quickly light the zippo and turn around to see the most hilarious sight ever. Dimitri with the most distraught look on his face.

"Roza don't you dare" He says with a pleading look on his face.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Doughnut for the duster."

"Deal"

I slowly make my way towards him. Standing in front of him I grab the doughnuts and run for the room. I can hear him chuckling behind me. I run and jump on the bed and start eating the doughnuts I should more say devouring same difference in my book.

"How you eat so much and stay the same figure is beyond me" Dimitri says standing in the door way.

"Its all those laps you made me do back at the academy." I say with a slight scowl on my face.

And of course he just laughs.

I hear my phone start ringing. I get up go to my bag and start digging through once finally found it and I see the caller ID is Lissa.

"Hey Lis what's up?"

"Oh Rose I thought you weren't gunna answer"

"Anyways I was wondering if you could go shopping with me today?"

"Really Lis? You call me this early to ask if I wanna go shopping?"

"uhh it's noon"

"Oh well uh sure. Is Christian going?"

"No I figured him and Dimitri could go do some guy stuff."

"One sec let me ask."

"Ok" She says in the angelic cheery voice she has.

"Hey Comrade. Did you wanna go hang out with Christian while Lis and I going shopping?"

"Hmm… Oh Sure." He seemed zoned out with a troubled look on his face. Ill have to ask him later. Right now I have and angry queen yelling in my ear asking what he said.

"Rose… Rose… ROSE!"

"Ow shit Lis what are you trying to do make my ears bleed?"

"Oh sorry. Wasn't sure if you heard me."

"I heard you all right. So did the rest of the court"

"Annnyyways. What time did you wanna go?"

I swear it is so weird how she can go from so PO to angelic. I will never know.

"Uhh I don't know 3?"

"3? What are you trying to throw in some good "wrestling" time with Dimitri?"

"Ok Jeez 2. But that's as early as I'm going"

" Ok see you at too. Love you."

"Yeah yeah Love you too."

Do you see my point about the bi-polar thing? Jeez she scares me sometimes.

"Well she sounded delightful" Says Dimitri. Looks like whatever he was thinking about completely left his mind from earlier.

"Good so it's not just me that noticed her erotic mood swings?" I said walking to my closet.

"She's probably just stressed is all."

"Yeah probably" I picked out some black short shorts with a red tank top and some black flip flops.

I feel arms wrap around my waist. I automatically lean in to him. Inhaling is aftershave. He rests his head on my shoulder and we just stay like that for alil bit. Reluctantly he pulls away so I can go get ready considering him being Dimitri is already dressed and showered.

"I gunna go take a shower and get ready" Giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Walking to the bathroom.

"Ok" is all he says. He seriously acting weird?

God people these days. I walk into the bathroom closing the door behind me. I turn on the hot water and strip. Letting the hot water run across my body. After getting all cleaned I climb out. Throwing my cloths on I give my hair quick blow dry. Swipe on some mascara. Walking out of the shower I hear growling and feel arms around me again. I can't help but giggle a little.

"Roza… why do you do this to me?"

"This was so not intentional I swear." I kept giggling so of course he didn't take me seriously.

"I bet" Is all he says before he pulls away. The fuck?

I would investigate but I have twenty minutes to get to Lissa's. And I did not want to be late.

"Well I uh gotta go… Love you comrade" Walking over I give him a kiss.

"Mhm… Love you too"

"Ok now I'm really worried this is the first thing to be dealt with when I get back."

I think to myself walking out the door.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

So what'd you think? Like it? Review I might add another depending on what you guys says.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Well I got some nice reviews that got me to keep writing so here you go. Chapter two.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Rose pov

When I got to Lissa's I heard so arguing. I wasn't going to intrude but I didn't want her coming after me for not showing up. So I knocked.

"Christian get off your lazy ass and go get the damn door" I could hear lis scream through the door.

I could hear locks unlocking then I saw Christian bright blue eyes. He looked really exhausted but relived to see me.

"Oh Rose it's just you. I was afraid it was the neighbors"

"Hey fire boy. Damn she sounds pissed."

"Christian!"

He sighed.

"Come on in." He said

I followed him through the door in to their living room. Lissa being the queen and all. Her house was pretty nice. Her bedroom is probably the size of my living room. Not that I'm complaining I like my little apartment.

"Well who the hell was it" I could hear lis starting to scream again.

"It's me lis. Jeez what are you trying to do get the cops called?" I said to her.

"Shut it Rose you have no part of this!" She practically screamed at me.

"Whoa maybe I should come back later?" I said backing out of the room towards the door.

Christian gave a helpless look. All I could do is shrug.

"Yeah that's right go back to your strigoi boyfriend!" I was really starting to get pissed. But she was my best friend. So I just bit my lip turned around and walked out the door.

I could still hear arguing down the street but I just ignored it. I felt bad for Christian just leaving him there. But Dimitri is one person you don't bad mouth around me. And she knew that.

The walk back to my apartment was nice. It was sunny today. So it seemed like everyone was walking. Once I got across court some beads of sweat had rolled down my forehead.

I unlocked the door to my small but nice apartment. And walked in. There's not very many decorations. But there were some pictures hanging around. Some of me and Dimitri. Or Lis and I. Looking at the pictures of me and Lissa made me kind of up set. So I just looked away.

I heard some rattling in the kitchen. I headed there. Walking through the swinging door I ran straight in to someone. And some kind of liquid went everywhere. Once I started to feel a burning feeling in my eyes and got a good smell of what it was damn I was not happy.

I quickly ran to the sink and tried getting as much out of my eyes as I could. I kept hearing someone saying "sorry". But I didn't pay much attention. I was pissed. Someone was in my place un-invited and was drinking. Vodka to be exact.

Once I heard "I'm so sorry, Roza" I knew instantly who it was. But I was so shocked. I couldn't comprehend anything at that moment.

I finally got my face washed. I reached my hand out and he put a hand towel in my hand. I dried my face off and turned around.

I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Next thing I know I'm against the fridge. Dimtri was gripping my four arms really hard so I was in pain. Tears started to come out of my eyes.

He kept asking why I was home so early. But I couldn't answer him. I couldn't even talk. I finally got one word out.

"Ow" And the tears kept coming. He finally let go after what seemed like for ever.

I slummed to ground confused and numb. I couldn't move my arms. I hear foot steps walking away and the door slam. I didn't move. Not that I could.

I would hear knocking but no one never came in. I heard my phone go off a couple times but I didn't get it. It was weird how me and him could go from joking about me being scared of him just a couple hours ago. To me being actually scared of him…

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Well there you guys go Chapter two. I know it was pretty random and out there. But ill explain more in the next chapter. But remember review and ill keep writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sorry guys I've been dealing with some problems and just has surgery two days ago. But here you go chapter 3.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

DPOV

Roza had just left to go to the princess's house. I think she's starting to notice something's wrong.

When she left I went straight to the kitchen. I grabbed the hidden bottle of vodka from the top shelf. The memories from my strigoi days are starting to come back more often. This seems to be helping I just don't want Rose to find out. I don't want her to worry.

As I start downing the bottle I don't know how much time has passed but I hear the door open. I'm too drunk to react so I just stand there with the bottle in my hand.

She comes running in the kitchen and runs straight in to me. The bottle goes flying a spills everywhere including on Roza. I'm dead was all I kept thinking. She ran to the sink and started washing the alcohol off of her face. I kept telling her I'm sorry. I don't think she heard me though. I don't blame her that shit burns.

Finally she shut the sink off and reached her hand out I grabbed a towel from the drawer and handed it to her. Suddenly I got so angry at her for being home early. The memories of her trying to kill me as a strigoi kept flashing through my mind.

I pinned her against the fridge. By her fore arms I was trying to figure out why she was back. She wouldn't say anything but some tears started to show. So I let her go and walked out the door slamming it as I walked out. I needed to get out till I sobered up more.

Walking out of the Apartment building. I realize it's pretty warm out so I try to stay to the shade as much as I can. I walk into a small cafe and order a strong coffee hoping it'll help. The waitress brings me my drink and chug it as fast as I can. I burnt my tongue but the blurriness in my eyes faded a lot.

I want to go check on Roza but I don't think I could handle it. I don't plan to hurt her again but the pain I caused her I doubt she wants to see me anyways.

So I decide to go to the gym instead...

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

So yeah hope that explains somethings out for you guys. Ill try to keep the updating sooner. If you have any ideas that you would like to see let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys so I'm really having issues thinking of ideas. So any suggestions will be helpful. But I gave this one a shot so. Here you go Chapter 4.**

**RPOV**

I don't know how long I sat there but I eventually decided to get up. I was going to go find Dimitri but I changed my mind. I didn't really wanna face him right now. So I went for a walk/run.

I walked in to living room down the hallway to my room. My room wasn't small but not that big. I recently added a king bed for Dimitri and I. It had a red and black comforter with matching sheets. There were two dressers and a walk-in closet. And finally a plasma screen TV and bookshelf for Dimitri's books and my movies.

I walked over to the closet picked out some black running shorts and a white sports bra. I exchanged my flip flops for some black and white running shoes. I was thinking about going to the gym as well so I grabbed my gym bag. I also grabbed my UFC gloves. After getting dressed and putting my hair in a tight ponytail. I went to the kitchen grabbed some water bottles and energy bars. I grabbed my keys shut everything off and walked out. Double checking to make sure I locked it.

The walk to the gym wasn't really far. I was gunna drop my stuff off in the locker room then go for my run. And that's what I did. I put my stuff in the locker room and headed out. I started in a quick walk then a jog finally pickup to a full on run. It felt good besides the burning in my lungs and legs. But I pushed my self to keep going.

I ran around court once then headed back to the gym. Once I got there I chugged a water and munched on an energy bar. When I finished I went straight to the weights. First starting with some 25s then getting to the 70s. (**A/n I don't really know weights just go with it. xD**) After the weights I went to see if anyone was sparring. Looked like no one was so I went to a punching bag. Little bit later after beating the crap out of the bag. I felt something watching me. More like someone.

I turned around to see my Russian god staring at me. I didn't know how to react so I just stood there. Next thing I know I'm off the the ground being showered in kisses. He kept whispering words to me that I couldn't understand some in Russian some in English. I felt hot tears in my eyes. I wasn't afraid anymore. Just relived that he's back to normal.

Once he finally put me down. I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him. With my 5'4 shortness and his 6'0 somethingness he till had to bend down ever so slightly. But it felt so right.

When he pulled away. He tried to apologize...

"Oh my Roza I'm so sorry. I promise you it will never happen again-" I cut him off.

"Don't worry I forgive you but... you need to tell me what caused it."

The he had was filled with pain. I don't know why but he needed to tell me. I wanted to help him.

"Look I don't know what it is. But if were gunna make this work which I'm pretty sure we both want it to then we need to talk." I said to him. His face changed to fear. Fear of losing me I'm guessing.

Trust me I didn't want to lose him either. And I didn't plan too. I just said it so he would understand stand the circumstances.

Finally he answered.

"Okay. But I don't wanna talk here."

So once I got all my stuff together from the locker room. When we for a walk.

He explained everything to me. The memories,dreams, everything. I felt so bad because I had been so busy with Lissa to realize something this big was wrong with him.

While he was talking I stopped and hugged him. As tight as I could. I kept saying I was sorry. Tears were streaming out of my eyes.

"Why are you sorry my love?" He asked me.

"Because! I've been so busy and selfish not to realize that there was something wrong with you! I'm always with Lissa or off doing something! I've never stopped and asked you how you were or if you were ok!" I was in complete tears by now.

Didn't say anything for the longest. Finally he just wrapped his arms around me and just help me there. I don't how much time passed but I knew it was getting really late.

We finally decided to head back to my place. We didn't say anything while were walk ng we just held hands. Once we finally go there. We to the room and took a shower. We didn't do anything. Now wasn't the time. Tonight it would be just us. Once we got out of the shower I put on a loose t-shirt and climbed into bed. Dimitri climbed in behind me in his boxers. Same as the shower nothing happened we just laid there.

He Whispered "I love you" into my ear right before I fell asleep.

I barely got a reply out before I fell into a deep sleep. In the love of life arm's.

**So what did you think? Better? I tried to add a little bit for detail in to things this time. But yeah just message me some ideas and ill try to add them to the next chapter. The next one is gunna have to do with Lissa so ****will get to find** **out whats up with her. Well Bye for now!**


End file.
